leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rift Herald
For the champion, see , the Machine Herald : For the removed item, see , which can be picked up by a champion. The Eye lasts 4 minutes, grants and the ability to summon this monster to push a lane. |gold = |exp = |cs = 4 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = 60 |magicresist = 50 |movespeed = 325 |spawntime = 9:50 |respawntime = N/A |location = BaronNashorLocation.png |range = 250 |abilities = At the start of the fight, Rift Herald winds up and charges forward, knocking aside enemies she passes through and damaging them for . At certain health thresholds, Rift Herald winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her.}} Rift Herald is a powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. Slaying Rift Herald drops a relic in the pit for some time that can be picked up by one member of the slayer's team, granting them and the . Encounter * The will persist on the ground for 40 seconds. If it is not picked up, it will disappear. * Rift Herald will despawn permanently at 19:45, or 19:55 if in combat, with spawning in the same position at 20:00. Basic Attacks * Rift Herald's basic attacks deal . Passives * Rift Herald's minimum level is 6. She takes 35% reduced damage from basic attacks. * :}} Rift Herald's is immune to all disabling debuffs. * :}} After being in combat for three seconds, the eye on Rift Herald's back will open. Champion basic attacks against the eye deal , causing the eye to close for 10 seconds, reduced by 2.5 seconds every time she is struck by a champion's basic attack. Actives * Rift Herald's has a couple of special moves: ** Charge: At the start of the fight, Rift Herald winds up and charges forward, knocking aside enemies she passes through and damaging them for . ** Swipe: At certain health thresholds, Rift Herald winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her. Summon The , once collected, replaces the Trinket of its owner. Activating the Eye will crush it, starting a 3.5-second channel that, upon completion, summons the Rift Herald to push the respective lane. If the channel is interrupted, the Eye will be lost and the Rift Herald won't be summoned. In lane, the Rift Herald relentlessly pushes her way to the Nexus. With a hefty amount of HP and damage, plus a variety of skills focused on taking down towers, the Rift Herald ''can rapidly destroy multiple towers if left unchecked. Since the ''Rift Herald prioritizes minions and structures, it is not possible to distract her from smashing your towers - the only way to stop the Rift Herald is to take her down. Thankfully, the Rift Herald is not as durable as it was in the pit, and there are a couple of natural methods to whittle down her HP: * The Rift Herald loses HP over time, and loses HP when she headbutts towers, but not inhibitors or the nexus. * Every 3 seconds, the eye on Rift Herald's back will open. Champion basic attacks against the eye deal . |damage = |damagetype = Physical|image = File:Rift HeraldSquare.png |render = Rift Herald.jpg| |attributes = An extremely powerful lane pusher whose sole purpose is to crush any minion, Tower and Inhibitor on its path to the Nexus Obelisk. Better own it or kill it while you still have a base. |armor = 60 |magicresist = 50 |movespeed = 425 |attackspeed = 0.5 |range = 250 |spawntime = Once summoned via the . |respawntime = N/A |attackpriority = Minions and structures |abilities = When Rift Herald approaches turrets she winds up and leaps into melee range, dealing 150 damage plus 25% of her current health to the turret and herself. At certain health thresholds, Rift Herald winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her. Rift Herald disables turret backdoor defenses even when no allied minions are nearby. }} Trivia * Rift Herald was once a that has since mutated due to the Void energy emanating from pit. * Rift Herald will dance if a champion dances nearby, or if she is alive and near the enemy Nexus when it is destroyed (the dance, same one as the , references Open the Door by ) * Rift Herald's charge attacks against towers or other structures can be blocked by Champions if they stand between the Rift Herald and the attacked structure. This causes the charge attack to deal very little damage against the initial target but instead damages the blocking champion. * In patch V7.9, it was stated that Rift Heralds were exclusively female. * It takes just long enough, from Mid lane to Rift Buff, for Ziggs to reach it, if he uses flash. * From patch V5.22 to patch V7.9, the Rift Herald looked like this: Patch History Fixed a bug where she would hit both Nexus turrets simultaneously if spawned on the mid-lane. ;V7.13 * Gold reward increased to from . ;V7.12 * Fixed a bug preventing the summoned Rift Herald from being . * Pinging Rift Herald no longer produces a debug string in chat. ;V7.10 * Death cry is now global when killed as a neutral objective. * Added a chat notification for the enemy team indicating which player picked up the Eye of the Herald. * Rift Herald pings the enemy team whenever she prepares to leap at a turret. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where canceling Eye of the Herald's summoning ritual at the very end of its seconds wind-up (before the uncancellable 3-second channel begins) could cause the item to go on an extremely long cooldown, preventing it from being used before it expires. ;V7.9 * New appearance and animations. * Attack damage changed to from . * Attack speed reduced to from . * Attack range increased to 250 from 150. * Eye opening cadence increased to 10 seconds from 3. * Eye's opening cooldown reduced by seconds for every champion attack. * Eye will not open if the Rift Herald is . * Can walk outside of the pit without losing aggro. * Rift Herald is more lenient towards swapping targets and leashing. * Gold reward changed to to the killer from globally. * At the start of the fight, Rift Herald winds up and charges forward, knocking aside enemies she passes through and damaging them for . * At certain health thresholds, Rift Herald winds up for an attack that deals in a cone in front of her. * Dropping buff. * Rift Herald is captured in the Eye of the Herald when killed. Any member of the team that killed Rift Herald can pick it up, temporarily replacing their trinket. Eye of the Herald grants while held and expires after 4 minutes if not used. Channeling Eye of the Herald for seconds will crush it to summon Rift Herald from the void as your team's ally. ** Has health, 425 movement speed, attack damage. ** Basic attacks deal bonus damage, in addition to base AD. ** When Rift Herald approaches turrets she winds up and leaps into melee range, dealing 150 damage to the turret and herself. ** Eye opens every 3 seconds. ** Poking Rift Herald's eye deals as damage. ** Rift Herald can be affected by most forms of crowd control. ** Rift Herald disables turret backdoor defenses even when no allied minions are nearby. ;V6.22 * Spawn time increased to 10 minutes from 6. * On-spawn attack damage reduced to 119 from 147. ;V6.20 * Fixed a bug where Rift Herald couldn't disable after it 'ranked up' at level 11. ;V6.9 * Stats ** Base health increased to 8000 from 5000. ** Base armor increased to 60 from 40. ** Base magic resistance increased to 50 from 20. ** Base attack damage increased to 105 from 95. * Backstab damage taken reduced to from . * Initial spawn increased to 6 minutes from 4. * Respawn once killed. * Now has Effects that scale with the target's health (maximum, missing or current) are less effective. * . * Now grants : **While there are no allies nearby, you take 5% damage reduction from enemy champions and generate Corruption stacks per second. At 100 stacks, your next basic attack consumes all stacks to deal bonus magic damage. Works versus structures, damage halved for ranged champions. ** Lasts for 20 minutes and is retained even if slain. ;V6.2 * Now drops a for . ;V6.1 * Base damage reduced to 95 from 105. * Base level changed to 6 from 2. Its stats at level 6 remain the same as its current stats at level 1, but this affects how quickly it levels passively. ;V5.24 * Rift Herald is now classified as an Epic Monster instead of a Large Monster. ;V5.23 * Base auto-attack damage decreased to 105 from 120. * Current health on hit decreased to 4% from 6% ;V5.22 * Added }} References es:Heraldo de la Grieta pl:Herold Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters Category:Epic monsters